World War: 1913 (Map Game)
The Austrian Empire has collapsed and now the Entente is attempting to break through the fields and hills of Belgium and Lorraine. The League of Three Empires which had devoured the Austrian Empire and now the Germans and Russians have swarmed the Western Front. The only thing keeping the League from conquering Europe is the USA under President Roosevelt who had won in 1913 eagerly convincing Congress that the only thing that the US needed was a "Splendid Little War" to set it on the world stage. Now the Americans feed the meat grinder by supplying the Entente with millions of men, machines and equipment. THE GAME HAS BEGUN, SO POST GOD DAMMIT Map Thhe map is to small and blocky for me to shade in Chile.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:54, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Wkikapidia may have a better base map.Didcot1 (talk) 17:21, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Rules Rules Mods *Creator: Me *Right hand man - **Little Helper - **Little Helper - *Cartographer - Vinny *Algo Mo Fo - Rimp but people must attempt own algos for now *Mods must be approved by Orwell. Sign Ups *''This'' means people with 1000 edits + *'This' means people with 500 edits + *''This'' means people with 100 edits + *This means one edit + The Entente * United States - Orwell ** Panama - Orwell ** Cuba - Orwell ** Philippines - Orwell ** Mexican Democrats - ** Liberia - Orwell * France - AH28 ** Madagascar - AH28 ** French Algeria - AH28 ** French West Africa - AH28 ** French Somaliland - AH28 ** French Indochina - AH28 ** French Guiana - AH28 Great Britain - Deutsch ** British Honduras - Deutsch ** Bechuanaland - Deutsch ** Batusoland - Deutsch ** Swaziland - Deutsch ** Southern Rhodesia - Deutsch ** Northern Rhodesia - Deutsch ** Nyasaland - Deutsch ** Nigeria - Deutsch ** Sierra Leon - Deutsch ** Uganda - Deutsch ** Kenya - Deutsch ** British Somaliland - Deutsch ** Gambia - Deutsch ** Malaya - Deutsch ** British Guyana - Deutsch ** Jamaica - Deutsch ** Bahamas - Deutsch ** Bermuda - Deutsch ** Falkland Islands - Deutsch ** Ireland - Pyradox (talk) 02:56, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Egypt - Deutsch ** Anglo-Egyptian Sudan - Deutsch * Serbia - * Canada -Sailesh * South Africa - * British Raj - User: Person67 * Australia - * South Papua - * New Zealand - * Newfoundland - * Belgium - ** Congo Free State - * Bosnian Rebels - * Croatian Rebels - * Slovenian Rebels - League of Three Empires * Germany - I am that guy (talk) ** German Southwest Africa - I am that guy (talk) ** German East Africa - I am that guy (talk) ** Kamerun - I am that guy (talk) ** German Papua - I am that guy (talk) ** Togoland - I am that guy (talk) ** Mexican Loyalists - * Russia - * Ottoman Empire - -Nova 22:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC) * Bulgaria - * Hungary - AviEmpire (because why not) * Rumania - Neutrals * Switzerland - * Brazil - With Blood and Iron (talk) 23:50, October 5, 2016 (UTC) * Italy - ** Libya - ** Italian Somaliland - * Eritrea - ** Albania - * Greece - bibleboyd316 * Argentina - * Ecuador - * Colombia - * Uruguay - * Montenegro - * Chile -Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:49, October 12, 2016 (UTC) * Bolivia - * Paraguay - * Venezuela - * Spain - Thisismacedon ** Spanish North Africa - Thisismacedon ** Equatorial Guinea - Thisismacedon * Portugal - ** Cape Verde - ** Portuguese East Africa - ** Portuges Guinea-Bussau ** Angola - * Nejd - Bozistanball * Nicaragua - * Costa Rica - *Honduras - * Guatemala - * The Netherlands - Vinnyus Stop Calling me Map ! 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Dutch East Indies - Vinnyus Stop Calling me Map ! 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Dutch Guiana - Vinnyus Stop Calling me Map ! 23:26, October 8, 2016 (UTC) * Denmark - ** Greenland - ** Iceland - *Norway - * Sweden - Redbaran45 (talk) * China - Vatonica (talk) 03:10, October 9, 2016 (UTC) * Persia - Erizium (talk) * Afghanistan - Warrioroffreedom123 * Thailand - * Japan - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Korea - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ** Formosa - The.Brick.Battle (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2016 (UTC * Ethiopia - Tharpe23 (talk) 04:54, October 9, 2016 (UTC) * Haiti-Didcot1 (talk) 17:13, October 12, 2016 (UTC) The POW Camp This is for players banned or kicked for ASBness *Firesofdoom has been kicked from the USA but is able to play any other nation. The War to End all Wars '1913' The Great War continues. Riots break out in Italy whether to join the war or not.The Civil War in Mexico continues with horrendous death and destruction even as American forces are sent in to support Pancho Villa and the Democrats. Protests occur in Chicago and New York, which were instigated by the Socialist Eugene Debs and defeated Democrat candidate Woodrow Wilson demanding an end to the war. President Roosevelt denounces these groups as traitors and spies. The Republican Party endorses President Roosevelt's actions. Riots and clashes are also breaking out in China thanks to the fall of the Qing dynasty, this sprouts the Beiyang Warlords under "Emperor" Yuan Shakai. The Moros rebellion in the Philippines is suppressed by American forces. *'USA': We send more forces to France and we send more soldiers to support Pancho Villa. We continue to manufacture weapons and heavy weapons. We send several battleships to the pacific to war off against the Russian Pacific Fleet. We land marines on German Papua. We also send a battleship to support the South African take over of German Southwest Africa. We also send Liberian soldiers to support and invasion of Togoland. We guarantee the independence of Holland against Germany. *'Chile:' We stay on friendly relations with our usual allies and fiends of this era and state that we are going to be dragged in to the European war (some thing along the lines of isolationism). We open a new copper mine, some roads around Valparaiso and several cattle ranches. *'Ottoman Empire:' The Empire begins attempting to resolve the issues between minorities and the government, granting them limited self government with the creation of new provinces with there own elected legislatures but an Ottoman appointed governor. This will allow the local populace to propose legislation but will also allow the Ottomans to keep a check on it. The defense of the Empire is made the primary goal atm, using the navy to coordinate with Russia and Germany, helping to keep the eastern Medditeranean under our control. Raids into British Egypt continue, and an offensive against British Kuwait is launched while a defensive line is fortified on the Sinai border. *'Ireland: '''Throughout the course of the Great War, politicians within the Irish House of Commons consistently debate demanding the right to hold a referendum from the British that asks the Irish populace to vote on granting the nation complete independence from Britain. Ireland's first general election since it successfully gained home rule in late 1912 is held on 27 May 1913, and the results give the radical party Sinn Féin a majority of seats in the House. As such, just days after the general election, the Government of Ireland demands that Britain allows Ireland to hold a referendum on leaving Britain's sphere of influence and becoming a fully independent nation. *'Canada:We help the U.S.A by Sending Armed Forces and several ships to face off against the Russian Pacific Fleet. We send in Forces to Retake Holland from the Germans and to provide Independence.We would like to Coordinate with U.S in almost every Sphere of Battle. We will provide Support for you in any battle Conditions Thus Solidifying the Canadian-American Friendship '''response needed. We also warn you that there are Mexican Loyalists that are Directly against you. So we advise you to be Careful. We also Deploy troops in France to help the French. **'US dip': We accept the Canadian proposal of friendship and hope to put the invasions of 1776 and 1812 behind us and we already know the Faction loyal to both Porfirio Diaz and Victoriano Heurta are against every we stand for and wish to regain California-Texas. *'The netherlands:'We prepare and mobelise our army to the german border and we also set make one more colonial division and we offer anny nation in the world to buy surniname so that we don't have to defend it in the case of war *'Greece: '''With new king, Constantine 1, we send volunteers to British Kuwait to help the english crown we ask the UK for buy 2 battle ships off of them and to ask them to send some ships and troops to help protect the ports form the ottomans 'response needed.' *'China: After Sun Yat-Sen took power, he continues attempts to stabilize the nation and its economy. However, with the current world war, he believes that nothing would unite the country better than a common enemy for the country to fight, which would also allow for the development of order and a strong military. For that reason, China will take offers from both sides in order to join the war. With Japan, Russia, and several British and French colonies right nearby, China builds up some protection and military. *'''Haiti- We exstend our fishing fleet, make dozens of priests crozirs that are sold to Dominican Republic, 50 urban police are recruited, new pineapple groves are created and we vow to stay out of all wars not in the Carrabian region. *'Japan:' Continues building up its military to be on par with that of European Second Rate Powers in an attempt to modernize its military for a future campaign against China and also in anticipation of a possible Russian attack against Japan in a attempt to regain the honor and prestige it lost when it was defeated by Japan in 1904 during the Russo-Japanese War. Also it continues to modernize its economy and expand its industrial sector to mirror that of a European Power. Also it's works on expanding it trade connections and sphere of influence across much of the Southeast Asia and the Pacific Ocean. Also Japan sends a small 5,000 man detachment to march into Manchuria and begin laying claim to it while keeping its main force of 95,000 on standby in Korea incase of a Chinese or Russian response. *'Japanese Korea:' Japan continues fortify Korea's northern border and also enacts more policies to tighten its grip on Korea. With the slightest sign of rebellion beging quickly quelled by military or secret police action. *'Japanese Formosa:' Work begins on the construction of multiple concrete naval gun implements that overlook possible naval landing sites and major harbors on the island of Formosa. Also the Japanese Garrison Strength of Island is increased from 20,00 Japanese Troops to 50,000 Japanese Troops with around 10,000 of them begging engineers or artillery crewmen while another 5,000 are just laborers. Category:World War: 1913 (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:World War 1